Black Moon Rising: Dyan vs Shiro!
New Moon It was night, the area completely silent. The moon was up, and it was full. There was a sudden flutter of wings, and a Snowy Owl took off from it's perch, carrying on it's foot a letter. It was flying silently, and took a sharp turn, heading into deeper wood. It began to descend, towards a dark figure sitting under a tree. As it collided with the figure, the owl assumed human shape, becoming a silver-haired young girl. As she landed on top of the figure, which turned out to be a young boy, she giggled. "Ikimoshi, get off me." The boy said, halfheartedly pushing her off. "Do you have the letter?" She looked down at her foot, untying a letter that was there, and handing it to him. "I've never failed yet, Dyan, so of course." The boy called Dyan took the letter, opening it, and began to read quickly. "Hmm... it seems my sister isn't doing too well. A former captain seems to be attacking the Soul Society." He frowned. "Should we go help?" "I don't think so." Ikimoshi replied. "It doesn't concern us, does it? If he attacks the Soul Society, it will help get rid of the Ominitsukidō, and you won't be chased anymore. We can be alone without having to worry about who is after you." Dyan smiled, folding up the letter and putting it in his jean pocket. "That's true, that's true." Then, his eyes swiveled into the dark clearing. "Shh! I feel a reiatsu signature coming this way. Let's hide!" He motioned her to follow him behind a tree, which she did, and his head peered around it, watching. From the trees, a young man in his early 20s, short messy brown hair with large side burns, light tan complextion with three vertical scars on his left cheek that extend just above his eyebrows, appeared jumping from trees to trees. He seem like he was escaping from something. He was panting and looked tired. "3 days straight..." he groaned before jumping up and took out his zanpakuto. Shiro's black coat and hiori coat moved swiftly as Shiro jumped in the ear and swirled to see what was coming at him. "Kazekyoshō" he said before his katana split up in two Chinese scimitars and released such a blow of wind. that left the trees naked. Now revealing who was after him, it was the Onmitsukidō was after him. The Onmitsukidō were sliced and pushed back. For now it wast sure if it was his zanpakuto wind base or it just released a massive pressure of a slash. Shiro landed on the ground and his sword glowed purple before turning to its sealed form. They were coming in to view, especially to Ikimoshi's eyes, which were well adjusted for sight in the dark. Dyan frowned. "It seems someones fighting." Dyan said, stating the obvious. "Should we help them?" Ikimoshi asked, sounding slightly concerned. "I'll do it." Dyan said, standing up. He was in his Gigai, but his powers were useable to an extent. He raised his hand, shooting several energy spikes at the five Omnitsukidō agents, pinning them to a tree. "Ikimoshi, now." The girl nodded, immediately transforming into a white tiger, bounding towards the agents, mauling them. Within seconds, she had devoured them, leaving on bones, before she bounded back to Dyan. However, noticing Shiro, she did not transform back, but stood in front of Dyan, baring her teeth. Shiro blinked as he saw the spikes shoot pass him. "What the.." He commented before turning back and seeing the black haired teen amd Ikimoshi, He waved and smiled "Yo' thanks for helping me out." He said with a chuckle but with his sword unsheathed incase they weren't to be trusted. Ikimoshi was growling, but Dyan placed a hand on her head. "Turn back Ikimoshi, I know this guy." Ikimoshi looked up at him before returning to human form. Dyan wiped the blood from her mouth. "Ikimoshi, meet Shiro Morimoto, a former 7vth Division Shinigami. Ikimoshi looked over at him, getting up from all fours. "Friend of yours?" "In a manner of speaking, yes." Dyan nodded,smiling at her before looking at Shiro. "Long time no see." Shiro blinked at Ikimoshi before smiling again. He looked at Dyan closely before recognizing him. He grinned and saluted. "Yo! Yes it has been a long time." Shiro responded while walking towards them. "Wow...you really changed.. Ex Shinigami of the 11th Division." He said smiling. "DOn't worry, I also changed, a lot.. if you noticed I don't have my mullet." He said with a chuckle. Dyan chuckled. "Good. It didn't suit you." Then he turned serious. "So, you're on the run as well I take it?" Shiro nodded before looking around. "Yeah... ever since they discovered my family doing dozens of ilegal hollow experimentation..." he responded. "They killed everyone...I escaped though." He explained. Ikimoshi's eyes narrowed. Illegal experiments? And her master was friends with this man? Dyan sighed. "The Soul Society's fear of Hollows is going too far. And my sister just feeds into it." "Well what I don't get is that why would Central 46 would hunt us Mormotos, when they made it okay for us to make those experiments, but keep it a secete form the Gotei, and the rest of the Soul Society." Shiro continued. "They're biased." Dyan replied, as though it was obvious. "They experiments that they allowed were most likely perceived as a threat to them when they became too advanced, and they ordered the termination of the experiments. It was the same with the Vanguard Plan that eradicated the Mod Souls. Thankfully, I still find people willing to create some." He wrapped his arm around Ikimoshi's shoulders. Shiro nodded as he looked thoguhtful. When Dyan spoke about Mod souls and saw him wrap his arm around the girl he smiled. "I see..so she's a mod soul huh." He commented before smiling gently. Ikimoshi nodded, still staring suspiciously at Shiro. "Shiro, since you're being tracked, let me offer you some advice. Do what I did. Get an untraceable Gigai." It had taken Shiro a while to notice, but he couldn't feel Dyan's spiritual energy. Shiro's eyes widen. "Yeah I noticed...." he said with a chuckle. "But first, come with me I'm going to take you and your Mod Soul to my hide out. I freind of mine casted a Kidō to hide any spiritual pressure." He said smiling at them. Dyan turned to move, but Ikimoshi tugged on his arm. "I don't think we should go..." "Don't worry Ikimoshi." Dyan said reassuringly. "He's my friend, we can trust him." He placed a hand on her forehead. "Come on." They started to follow. Shiro smiled and looked at Dyan. "Lets see if you can keep up. alot of my abilites have increased after the my Jinzen trining." He commented before using shunpo and appearing form trees to trees at a high speed. "Uh..." Dyan looked blankly. "Dude doesn't realize I'm in a Gigai." He sighed. "Ikimoshi, can you?" "Of course." She nodded, and began to transform into a horse. Dyan hopped on her back, and she tore off, racing after Shiro at surprising high speed. "Shiro, you idiot!" Dyan called up into the trees. "I'm in GIGAI!" Shiro simply laughed. He knew that he was in Gigai, he just wanted to see him struggle. "HAHA I KNOW! I MESSING WITH YA!"he yelled before apeparing next to him. Dyan slid off Ikimoshi's back, who returned to her human form. "Can we please just get to where you're taking us WITHOUT your games?" Ikimoshi hissed. Shiro looked at Ikimoshi and Dyan before shrugging. "It will be boring but sure." Shiro said before looking around "One problem though..." he said sweatdropping. "How do we get to the city?" Ikimoshi was grinding her teeth, and turned to whine to Dyan, but he shook his head. "We'll lead Shiro, but I suggest u refrain from doing anything Ikimoshi considers "out of line". She's already getting increasingly less fond of you." Shiro looked at Ikimoshi and shrugged. "Alright, for you.." He said to Dyan. Shiro was about to say something but refrained from saying something that would insult Ikimoshi. Shiro isn't really fond of little girls that are annoying, whiny, and are what he calls "Uptight girls that looks like someone took a shit on their cereals for breakfast". Ikimoshi tagged along close to Dyan as they walked through the forest, the cool night air blowing around them. "So, Shiro, is this place in the city your permanent residence, or do you move from place to place like us?" Shiro was looking up to the moon before looking at both of them "Its permanent." He responded with a smile. Shiro looked at them "I live with the Visoreds of this City.." "Oh?" Dyan looked puzzled. "There are other Visoreds in this city?" Dyan wouldn't know, he and Ikimoshi moved around from time to time, but, when he was in his general area, he and Ikimoshi had a tree-top dwelling to themselves, they never moved far into the city. Shiro nodded "Yeah, but at this momment they are somewhere elese. The never tell me where they go." He added while walking next to them. Shiro looked at them both and looked up with his arms on the back of his head. "Probably because they don't trust you." Ikimoshi hissed, while Dyan shot her a warning look. "Don't trust me?.. nahh i would think its because I'm always asleep and never around when they are doing something.." Shiro said smiling at Ikimoshi. "Hey girl I got a question for you.." Ikimoshi glared at him, still clinging to Dyan. "What is it?" Shiro blinked and looked at her before smiling. "Don't be so mean, I'm just a moron" He said with a chuckle. "Yes, you are." Ikimoshi nodded. "Now what is the question?" He looked at her "Why do you dislike me...?"He asked her with a serious face. "I barely know you, and I'm not to judge." "I don't trust you." Ikimoshi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were getting chased by Omnitsukidō. You might accidentally lead them towards Dyan. I don't want that." Shiro nodded "I see your point of view." He smiled before he ran infront of them. "Stop here.. we've arrived." Ikimoshi and Dyan came to an abrupt halt. They were standing in front of an building, not too neat, not too shabby, but no one else around seemed to notice it. "Nice place you got here." Dyan said, giving it a once-over. Shiro looked at Dyan like he was high. "YOU CAN SEE IT?" he asked with a twitch in his eye. The entire building was in a special kido that made the place invisible. The same Kido that Aizen used to spy on Shinji. "Yes." Ikimoshi replied. "It's another ability that I was created with. It allows me and those I'm touching to see through any means of concealment." Shiro smiled and opened the door of the place letting Dyan and Ikimoshi enter. "Come one go in." He said smiling. Ikimoshi went in first, opening the door and checking to make sure nothing could hurt Dyan, before Dyan himself stepped in. The inside was rather dark, but there was moonlight flooding in at the same time, allowing them to see. It wasn't bad on the inside either. There was a few couches, chairs, bookshelves, even a TV, though how they were to pay cable Dyan and Ikimoshi could only guess. Shiro siled before closing the door and turning on the lights. "Welcome to the Vizard home. Guys want something to drink?" He asked with a small smile. "Water." They both said simultaneously. In all honesty, Dyan would have preferred sake or something, like he and Shiro drank in the Soul Society, but Ikimoshi put him on a vegetable and water diet. Shiro scratched his head in confusion. He usually drinks sake with Dyan, but he shrugged. He went to get two glasses of water but then saw the underground training area opened. Shiro smiled before looking back at Dyan. "Hey...want to spar?" He asked with a chuckle. Instead of glasses of water, Shiro gave them cold water bottles. Dyan and Ikimoshi caught the bottles as Shiro threw them, and Dyan opened his a took a swig. "A spar?" He thought about it for a moment. "It couldn't hurt. This place is masked from the Soul Society, right?" Shiro nodded confidently. "Yeah, plus this place is much bigger than you think," He waved at him before jumping down in the Underground Training area. "Let's follow." Dyan said, lifting Ikimoshi up (though she could manage on her own, she allowed it just the same) and jumped down, following Shiro. After he landed and set Ikimoshi down, he swallowed a Gikongan, reverting to his Shinigami form, He seemed weaponless, unlike when he fought Han, his arm was not covered in reiatsu, nor did he have stripes on his face and fur on his wrists and ankles. Shiro was already taking off his metal plate strap and the haori from his father, the captain who risked his life saving him. The Underground rean looked more like a a valley, with a waterfall and rive behind him. The place was mostly mountains and small forests below. A strpng current of wind blew by them. Shiro smiled at Dyan and looked at him seriously. "Now lets see how much stronger you are, from the last time we met." He said with a chuckle. Dyan's eyes began to turn yellow, and his sclera began to dark. His arm erupted in black and green reiatsu as the stripes formed on his face and the tufts of fur grew. "Yes, let's have a match." The moment he said this, he propelled himself forward, appearing in front of Shiro. "Getsuga..." His reiatsu arm began to spike. "Tenshō!" From his arm he fired a massive blast of Getsuga energy. Battle Begins Shiro was surprised at Dyan's new appearance. He was quite surprised "I see you have advance to a new stage of power.." Shiro said smiling before taking out his zapakuto. Once the words "Getsuga.... and Tenshou." Shiro got on guard and saw how that massive Getsuga screeched and grinded on the floor as it came towards Shiro. Shiro placed his blade up to cover himself. The Getsuga was momentarily stopped by Shiro's blade before it pushed him backwards. Shiro roared before swinging his blade and slicing the Getsuga in half. All the green reaitsu dispersed revealing Shiro having one sweat drop on his forehead. "I have to admit, quite strong..." Shiro admitted Shiro got serious and looked at Dyan. "My turn. " he added before he pointed his blade up while the wind currents wrapped Shiro and his blade. "Blow...Kazekyoshō " he said softly before the the current of wind sent out a large shock-wave. Shiro pointed his blades at Dyan. His zanpakuto's shikai takes the form of two large and broad, Chinese scimitars, with purple hilt, and a broad cloth on the but of the swords. Shiro looked at Dyan and smiled. Shiro's stance resembled Shunsui Kyōraku's pose when he released his Shikai. "That spiritual pressure..." Dyan murmured, not even being fazed by the destruction of his Getsuga. "I love how familiar it feels." He thrust his arm forward, the reiatsu blade shooting towards Shiro. Shiro looked at Dyan when he shot the reiatsu blade heading towards him. Shiro smirked before swinging one of his blades before a purple clear line twirled the Getsuga blade, as if it was making a tunnel for the blade. Whne the edge of the blade was near Shiro, the lines, which were wind slashes, trapped the Getsuga blade and slashed it into peices, and the reiatsu disperse. Dyan was surprised, as he jumped back to gain some distance, and then began slowly circling Shiro. "He cut my Getsuga in half like it was nothing. Impressive. Irksome, but impressive." He held up his non-reiatsu covered arm, and shot a Cero straight at Shiro. Shiro widen his eyes as the green Cero headed towards him quickly. With almost nothing to do, Shiro pulled on his mask and right when he was about to swing at the cero., he was hit!!. Shiro was sent backwards as his Hollow mask cracked. Shiro landed a couple feet back on the floor. He looked liek he took some damage but nothing serious, just some blood dripping down his arm and forehead. Shiro got up and blinked. "HOLY COW!! THAT WAS STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" he sounded excited as he jumped back up and looked at Dyan. "My turn.." Shiro told Dyan before putting his mask to the side of his face. Shiro's vizard eyes were different form the rest of the other vizards, Shiro's eyes turn gray with purple sclera. He looked dead at Dyan before pointing his finger at Dyan and releases a jet purple Cero. "Heh, I almost miss the days when I could be masked." Dyan chuckled, responding to the purple Cero with his own green Cero, a clash of emerald and amethyst. Through the clash of the cero which produced a large explosion, Shiro dashed form the flames with his sword ready to swing at Dyan. "I see... you ascended a new level." Shiro commented as his blade headed towards Dyan's head. Dyan swung his own blade to block, and then began an offensive push, his energy blade clashing against Shiro's solid one as they moved in a circle around each other, almost like a dance, with the unfortunate addition of whoever made a slip-up would sorely regret it. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Dyan replied as his blade continued to clash with Shiro's. Shiro smriked "Come one.. it's not hard to see. You can shoot Ceros while in Shikai, while you have hollow traits visible." Shiro put more pressue on to his blade. "Not to mention its kinda hard feeling your reiatsu, when it used to be noticible for miles away.." Shiro added before a strong current of wind wrpaped aorund him. Dyan chuckled, jumping back at the feel of the wind. "I'm not even sure how it happened actually. I guess it had something to do with the second - or was it third - defeat of my inner hollow. After that, my powers began to change. Now they are what they are." He swung his blade, sending a massive amount of Getsuga energy towards Shiro. Shiro swing his blade as it released a compressed amount of wind reiatsu that slashed the Getsuga in half and sent the two halfs of the Getsuga behind him and clash with the trees. "So..Jinzen?" He asked getting curious. Now wanting to get to the level. "Well..I've beaten my Hollow twice.. and I have learned to releases my Zanpakuto with my hollow. It's called a Vizard's Resurrección." Shiro informed Dyan. "I managed Jinzen awhile back. Push me to my limit, and you'll see what it's done for me." Dyan chuckled, dodging the remaining wind by pure luck. "And, for me, a Resurrección is pointless now. I am the perfect blend of Hollow and Shinigami." He moved forward quickly as if skating, and swung his blade towards Shiro. Shiro looked at Dyan before swiftly putting his blade up and blocking Dyan's attack. "I see.. so.. for how many days did you go through Jinzen?" Shiro asked right before, he swung a powerful raw kick towards Dyan's leg. "I'm not sure actually." Dyan replied, easily jumping over the kick. When he landed, he was beginning to turn his attacks now on the blade, repeatedly striking the same spot on it as accurately as he could, in an effort to induce a crack and shatter the blade "A few months if I recall correctly. Zangetsu wasn't exactly pulling his punches." Shiro noticed his blade crack. "I see.. so the Zanpakuto don't work for acouple months?" He asked before Swinging his other blade that rested on his left arm. The swing was headed towards Dyan's arm. "I'm not complaining." Dyan replied, dodging with a Sonído, the blade leaving a light cut. "Jinzen normally takes centuries to master, my mastering it in only a few months is record time, I say." He looked at his arm as Ikimoshi gasped. He raised a hand to prevent her from exclaiming. It was just a small cut. He pointed the energy blade at Shiro. "Shōgetsu." He murmured, swinging the blade to produce the black and green energy lasers that shot out, beginning to form the spiralling cage around Shiro. Shiro's eyes widen before he used Shunpo to get away. "Hmm. Dyan's new powers are very intresting.." Shiro commented before placing the two broad swords on top of each other, and spread them creating a large piece of black cloth to appear between them. It will begin to glow, and 4 Red Circles and a floral pattern will appear onto it giving Kazejōten the appearance of a large fan. Wind wrapped around them while his black reiatsu bursted out form the bottom of his feet. The wind on his blade engulfed him and made a large boom, and explosion of his reiatsu. From there Shiro's black jacket was torn, leaving his torso out in the open. "Bankai eh?" Dyan murmured. "I'll honor him with the same." He pointed his energy colored blade at Shiro. "Bankai." The effect of this simple word was immediate. From Dyan was an explosion of black and green reiatsu, which shot into the imitation sky of the training room. As the reaitsu setteled, Dyan was standing there, a long overcoat and holding a solid sword now, which was attached to his arm via a black glove, as well as the long black chain bound to his arm. "Tensa...Zangetsu..." Ikimoshi, who was looking on, was wide-eyed. "So this is his Bankai..." She murmured. "I've never seen it before..." Lunar Strike "Hehehe...Tensa Zangetsu...." Shiro said smiling before giving Dyan a thumbs up. "Nice outfit man, mine is all ripped up..." he said with a sincere smile. "Now.. lets continue fighting, though... I'm having doubts...your Spiritual pressure is way wilder than mines, It makes me feel liek im about to fight a Kenpachi." Shiro commented before he held his hand up as his HUGE Fan rotated and reated violent winds around them. Enough to push large rocks off its places. Dyan's eyes widened. "You can actually feel my spiritual pressure?" He asked, surprised. "That's good. It means we'll be able to fight evenly." From his blade, he released a massive amount of spiritual energy into the air, and it became a large, floating orb, similar in appearance to the full moon. He pointed his blade at Shiro. "Come." He said, getting into a stance, the orb floating menacingly in the air. Shiro's eyes glowed puyrple as his side bangs/sideburns grew out, and his large Fan disappeared. Shiro's appearance has changed to a form somewhat like Dyan's. Shiro's scars reached his chest, a fragment of his vizard masked appeared on his forehead and beetle like wings made out of reirkyou came out of his back. Shiro's cheek had markings like the ones in his hollow mask. Shiro's Spiritual pressure was much denser than before. "This is what I call Mugenkai ( 無限 カイ, Infinite Release ) though, to not confuse people, this is my Jinzen Form Zanpakutōo Release." He explained before he took a powerful leap, as he now engaged in flight at an incredible speed towards Dyan. "I can feel it." Dyan thought. "His spiritual pressure." He raised his blade. "We're finally in a similar dimension!" He swung the blade down, and the orb floating far above his explode. "Kujogetsu." He murmured as the resulting light green meteors from the explosion homed in on Shiro.